After the War
by millerycafro
Summary: Voldemort is gone, really gone; but now what?


"Kreature," Harry's voice rings out into the unoccupied Gryffindor boys dormitory room.

CRACK.

"Master," Kreature appears and bows upon appearance.

"Do you think you could bring up a sandwich for me?"

"Of course, Master. Would you like pumpkin juice too?" his bullfrog voice asks attentively.

"That would be great, Kreature." Harry smiles.

"Of course, sir." Kreature bows and apparatus away, leaving Harry alone in the dormitory once again.

"Voldemort's gone." Harry says aloud to himself. "Really gone now." He sits upon the four poster bed closest to the north facing window, as always. "So now what?" he asks aloud to no one in particular.

Kreature reappears before he gets the chance to think about his own question.

"Will a simple chicken sandwich be good sir?" the elf asks as he places the tray with the food and drink on the table beside the bed Harry sat upon.

"That's perfect Kreature, really. Thank you, for everything." Harry thanks the elf sincerely.

"Tis not a problem sir." The elf bows. "Kreature was wondering sir, if Kreature could ask master a question?"

"Of course Kreature," Harry pats a spot on the bed beside him.

The elf looks on, guarded, for a moment before sitting carefully on the bed, unsure of himself. "Kreature was curious sir, what happened when Yaxley came to the house?"

"Well, we broke into the ministry to retrieve the locket that Regulus had taken from Voldemort; the original real one that couldn't be destroyed. We got it, but we accidentally gave ourselves away when we escaped, so when we got to the atrium, we got a group of the muggleborns to flee and when we went to apparate away, Yaxley grabbed hold of Hermione's robes and before we could shake him off, we were already on the front steps to Grimmauld Place. We shook him off there and apparated away to the forest. I'm so sorry Kreature. What happened once he got into the house?" Harry asks cautiously.

"The tongue tying curse got him sir, he couldn't get out of it!" Kreature smiles triumphantly. "He found Kreature making supper for sirs and miss, so Kreature sent the kitchen table flying at him and fled to Hogwarts sir, hoping to work unnoticed by Headmaster Snape. The headmaster never noticed Kreature sir!" the elf smiles widely.

"I'm proud of you Kreature, and thank you, truly, for everything." Harry places a hand gently on the elves back in gratitude.

"'Tis not a problem sir!" the elf excitedly looks at Harry. "Would you like Kreature to return to Grimmauld Place now?"

"No, Kreature, I'd like to go back with Ron and Hermione first to make sure it's safe. You can stay at Hogwarts for now, alright?"

"Of course sir!" Kreature stands. "There is much to be done for this school," Kreature bows and disapparates away.

Harry devours the sandwich wordlessly, only now realizing how exhausted he really was. Without another word or thought, Harry slumps over sideways and passes out on the four poster bed.

"Harry," a voice breaks through his sleep at last. "Harry, wake up!" a hand touches his shoulder lightly.

"Wuzgoinon?" Harry starts slightly, squinting through the dark room in an attempt to see.

"Harry, Ron sent me up; we're going back to the Burrow now. They've all just left, Mrs. Weasley is taking everything really hard, so Bill and Charlie think we should all go back to the Burrow." Hermione presses his battered glasses into his hands and carefully opens one of the curtains in the dorm, allowing the evening light in.

"What about you and I?" Harry asks slowly, processing what she'd said to him.

"Mr. Weasley would like the two of us to go and stay at the Burrow as well. He thinks that you can help Mrs. Weasley."

"Me? How?" Harry struggles to make sense of this conversation.

"Harry, you've lost so many people to this war; it doesn't make your suffering less, but I think you can help her to cope and get through it." Hermione hedges gently, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed.

"Well, let's go then." Harry stands slowly, carefully flexing each part of his body, feeling every bruise, every strain, and every break he'd gained during these past months.

"The wards are down still, we can apparate from here." Hermione touches the inside of his elbow gently.

"Let's get on with it then," he says, linking arms with her and allowing her to apparate the two of them away from the castle.

The two landed in the yard, not far from the house. The kitchen light was on and Ginny Weasley could be seen at the stove.

"Kreature," Harry calls out into the evening air.

CRACK.

"Yes master?" the elf bows low, straightens, and makes a small bow to Hermione.

"Kreature, would you be able to help out here at the Burrow for a while? The Weasley's would appreciate is so much Kreature," Harry asks the elf. "As would I," he adds onto the end.

"Mistress Black would never approve of Kreature working for this family sir," Kreature looks Harry in the eyes. "But Kreature would be honored sir," Kreature bows low.

"Excellent Kreature, thank you." Harry places a hand on the elf's shoulder and guides him towards the house with the two of them. "We will figure out a place for your bedroom here as well."

"Thank you sir," Kreature ducks his head briefly as they reach the door.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley greets him solemnly. "Hello Kreature," he tacks on, noticing the elf.

"Mr. Weasley, Kreature has agreed to help out for as long as is necessary," Harry informs him.

"Thank you Kreature," he says kindly. "It must be difficult for you to work for a family of blood traitors such as this one." Mr. Weasley bows his head to the elf.

"It's an honor sir, for any house elf to help a family as honorable as this." Kreature bows low to Mr. Weasley. "Sir is supporting Harry Potter through it all to help fight for what Master Regulus began a very long time ago. Kreature is honored sir."

"Thank you Kreature," Mr. Weasley holds out his hand to shake the elf's.

The elf hesitantly takes Mr. Weasley's hand and hakes it gently, unsure of his actions.

Tears cascaded down Hermione's face silently, and Ron's chin dropped to the ground. Harry beamed at the two for a moment before breaking the disbelieving silence.

"Mr. Weasley, is there somewhere in the house we could set up as Kreature's own space for a while?"

"Kreature would be happy with a broom cupboard sir," the elf offers.

"How would you like the attic? The boys and I could rearrange the attic so that the boxes and everything split it in half, the ghoul could have the far half, seeing as he never comes down, and you could have the other half?" Mr. Weasley suggests.

"Kreature would be forever grateful sir." The elf nods once.

"Right, er, I'll go sort out the ghoul then… Ginny, keep up with dinner, alright dear? And I'll check on your mother on my way down." Mr. Weasley turns and ambles away up the stairs.

"Miss, Kreature can finish cooking supper," Kreature approaches Ginny carefully.

"Wha- oh, thank you Kreature." Ginny hands the elf the wooden spoon she had been using and backed out of his way. She turns quickly and heads up the stairs without sparing a glance around the rest of the room.

Harry had been at the Burrow for three days now, and in that short time, he'd only seem Mrs. Weasley once, when he'd accidentally run into her as she exited the loo. Kreature had kept up with the housework and meals meticulously, and Ginny still hadn't spoken a word to him.

It was about two in the afternoon now, and Harry and Kreature had just finished cleaning up the lunch mess – Kreature had made a fantastic array of mince meat pies, followed, of course, by some left over treacle tart from the previous evenings dinner.

Harry and Hermione now sat at the kitchen table, pouring over an enlarged magical map of Australia that Hermione had went and bought in Diagon Alley just the day before. The two were trying to pinpoint just where Hermione should begin her search for her parents to bring them home when the distinct crack of someone apparating interrupted them.

"Harry, Hermione," Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep drawl greets the pair as he pokes his head in through the ajar kitchen door.

"Hello Minister!" Hermione jumps up, startled at his arrival.

"Please, I think we can each agree that Kingsley – like always – is fine." He smiles at her warmly.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Harry asks, taking his outstretched hand.

"Is Ronald around? As well as the rest of the Weasley's?" he asks, taking a seat at the table.

"Oh – yeah." Harry wordlessly sends a patronus up through the house to the others.

The three wait at the table quietly as they waited to be joined by the Weasley family, and it wasn't until all eight of them were at the table with the three did Kingsley begin.

"I can never begin to thank you three enough," he addresses Harry, Ron, and Hermione first. "For everything; it is for that reason that the wizarding world has agreed that we would like to present each of you with an Order of Merlin, First Class."

"Wh- What?" Harry stutters aloud, disbelief clear on his face.

"Harry, you three have been fighting Lord Voldemort since the age of eleven, whether intentionally or not, and now, you three have succeeded; _you_ have succeeded. You live, and he is finished, for good this time. Anyways, now that this war is finally over, and we've had several days to _truly_ assess the damage, have I realized how much we truly need to rebuild, and how much _time_ this will take. It is because of this, that I would like to extend the offer to _every_ surviving warrior of this war of being inducted straight into the Auror training, with or without their NEWTs."

"We can do it _without_ them?" Ron clarifies, breaking the silence.

"Yes, our Auror department is in great need of loyal Aurors now, seeing as so many were killed in the war. Auror Gawain Robards has been made the head of the Auror department, as I have been made Minister for Magic, and below him there are currently only four surviving Aurors."

"I'd –" Ron begins, but Mr. Weasley cuts him off.

"Thank you Minister, we will _all_ consider, I take it we have some time to decide?" he stops Ron's quick yes.

"Of course, we must know by July the fifteenth." Kingsley nods.

"Excellent, thank you." Mr. Weasley smiles.

"Oh, and Arthur? I was asked to pass along that the new head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would love to have you back as the head of the Office for Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects with a raise; there is much work to be done and you will definitely be earning the extra money." Kingsley smiles.

"Excellent, thank you Minister," Arthur smiles and shakes Kingsley's hand as the Minister turns to depart.

"Oh, and Weatherby," Kingsley grins at Percy. "I have it on good word that you'd make an excellent Assistant to the Minister of Magic." He reaches his hand out to Percy.

"I – What – Me?" Percy stutters out.

"Yes, Percy, you," Kingsley nods as Percy takes his hand and shakes it.

"I won't disappoint you Minister," Percy draws himself up to full height and puffs out his chest.

"Good, I'll be expecting to see you both as soon as everything is taken care of with the family." Kingsley nods, turning and disapparating away from the garden.

"I can't believe they want me back, I haven't been to work in months." Mr. Weasley shakes his head disbelievingly.

"And I can't believe the Minister would want _me_ as his assistant; knowing what happened _last time_ I had a title in the ministry." Percy looks on, dumbfounded.

"Good job dears," Molly Weasley looks around the room blankly before retreating back upstairs.

"Well, must be getting back to the flat then, was away from it for ages, so it needs some work." George stands up and exits the same way Kingsley just had.

After many congratulations were made to the senior Weasley, they remaining Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione drifted off to their own activities for the remainder of the afternoon. While Mr. Weasley had wondered out to his shed, Ginny had disappeared upstairs again, as had Percy and Charlie. Bill disapparated shortly after George had to return to Shell Cottage to spend some time with Fleur, and the three friends remained in the kitchen at the table, once again pouring over the map of Australia.

About an hour or so later, Kreature appears in the kitchen. "Should Kreature begin making dinner, Master?" the elf bows upon appearance.

"We wouldn't mind making dinner tonight Kreature, would you like the night off?" Harry asks the elf without looking up from the map.

"That's alright sir, Kreature would like to be starting dinner now." The elf bows and begins pulling ingredients out for the stew he'd promised.

"I tried," he grinned at Hermione. "That's all I can do." He shakes his head at her. "I'm not going to force him not to," he stops her from taking a go at him. "That would just upset him, and I rather like Kreature, so he can do what he wants." He stops any objections from Hermione before she's got the chance to make them.

She huffs and looks back to the map. "I didn't really make them want to have a certain profession, so I'm not exactly sure what we should be looking for. All I really did when I modified their memories was convince them that their names were Wendell and Monica Wilkins and that their life ambition was to move to Australia. I didn't specify where, I didn't create a profession; they even believe that they don't have a daughter!" Hermione tears up slightly, wiping angrily at her eyes.

"It's alright Hermione, we'll find them," Ron rubs her back soothingly.

"But what if we don't? Or what if we do and I can't reverse their memories? Or what if I do reverse the memory charm and they don't _want_ to come back? What if they hate me?" she worries, becoming more and more frantic with every possibility she rattles off.

"You're their daughter, Hermione; they'll welcome you back with open arms. Just you wait, you'll see." Harry smiles at her as Kreature wordlessly puts a cup of tea in front of Hermione.

"Thank you Kreature," Hermione gives him a small, teary smile as she takes the mug with shaking hands and slowly sips it.

"Kreature noticed when sirs and miss stayed at the most Ancient and Noble House of Black during the war, that when miss is upset, she likes a cup of tea." The elf nods, proud of himself for knowing this.

"I – I don't even – thank you Kreature, you're truly an amazing elf." Hermione smiles at him, a true smile, despite the tears.

"Kreature does his best miss," the elf bows a low bow to her before returning to the stew on the stove.

A short while later, the Weasley children, Harry, Hermione, and Arthur Weasley were gathered around the table, being served a delicious stew that Kreature had prepared. Not long after, Harry pushed himself away from the table, declaring a full stomach and asked Kreature for some stew in a bowl on a tray and a mug of tea. His request was quickly completed and Harry made his way up the flight of stairs to the master bedroom of the Burrow.

"Mrs. Weasley?" he asks carefully, opening the door a crack with his foot.

Mrs. Weasley makes no response, but sits up on the bed as Harry pushes the door the rest of the way open and slides carefully into the room.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's Harry," he tries again, trying to get the woman who'd been a mother to him for the last seven years to acknowledge him. "I brought you some of Kreature's stew, and a mug of tea, the way Mr. Weasley says you like it," he sits carefully on the edge of the bed, balancing the silver tray on one hand, placing his other hand on her shoulder.

She gives a slight nod, not looking away from what Harry could only assume to be a spot on the wall that she was concentrating upon so hard.

"Mrs. Weasley, I know it isn't easy, losing someone so close, and I know it isn't right, having to bury one of your children, but this is _Fred_ we're talking about. He wouldn't want you close to comatose, he'd want you cheering everyone up with an embarrassing baby album or something." Harry pauses, looking up at her face, not surprised to find the tears rolling down her cheeks onto her robe.

"I've lost s-s-so much to this war," Mrs. Weasley sobs suddenly, turning to look at Harry. "In both this second one, and the first one." She wipes her face quickly, but more tears replace the ones she'd wiped away. "Friends, my brother, and now _this_, my _son_, I can't – I can't do it anymore Harry." She cries, hiding her face behind her hands.

"But that's what we were fighting for, Mrs. Weasley; we were all fighting so that this wouldn't happen again! Everyone knew what they were fighting for, look at little Teddy Lupin, he's got to grow up like me, another orphan of a terrible war. But he'll grow up knowing that his parent's fought to make a world safe for him. Your children, grandchildren, great grandchildren, great great grandchildren, _everyone_, will grow up and live knowing that their brother, their uncle – Fred, fought so that they could live in a happier tomorrow. Mrs. Weasley, you _know_ this, I _know_ you do. They all fought so that _nobody_ has to go through this anymore." Harry puts the food tray on the bed and pulls her into a tight hug; one similar to the ones she'd give him.

The two sit in silence for a bit before Mrs. Weasley pulls back and wipes her face, pushing the remaining tears away. "Thank you dear," she says softly, attempting a smile.

"Of course," he smiles back. "It's been strange, being here, and not having you around to scold anyone or announce that I'm too skinny," he grins wryly at her. "Speaking of, I brought you dinner." He motions towards the now cold stew. He wordlessly points his wand at the tray, instantly heating the stew and tea.

"That was very thoughtful of you Harry." She smiles again, picking up the mug of tea. "Did you say Kreature prepared it?" she asks thoughtfully.

"Erm… yeah. He's been around helping and everything. He's changed a lot since the war really started up again. He's really happy to help out around here." He says carefully, hoping not to upset her.

"That's great," she smiles a bit again, drinking some of her tea. "How've… things been?" she asks somewhat guiltily, as if she should know.

"They've been alright, I guess. As good as things can be.." he tells her honestly. "Mr. Weasley, Percy, Bill, and Charlie have been arranging things, George has been spending a lot of time alone in his flat, Ginny doesn't speak much, but she seems alright. Hermione's worried about finding her parents, and Ron's worried about Hermione, because he thinks she's worrying too much." He smiles wryly, thinking of his two best friends.

"And you dear?" she asks, looking him in the eyes, that searching look that Dumbledore always gave him, like she _knew_ exactly what was going through his mind.

"I've been alright," he answers carefully. "It's strange, not being on the run anymore, not having a potentially deadly goal to be working towards. But I'm adjusting I guess." His mind works overtime, trying to find another subject to talk about, anything but himself.

"That's good then," she pauses. "You should probably talk to Ginny soon. She's been awfully worried about you throughout this whole past year, she's missed you tremendously," she smiles thoughtfully at him.

"Yeah," he shifts awkwardly. "I was thinking about talking to her tomorrow," he looks down at his hands, sitting on his lap.

"Best get on that," she smiles. "Thank you for the visit Harry," she recalls his attention from his lap. "It really means a lot," she puts her mug down and pulls him into a true Mrs. Weasley hug. "It helped me a lot too." She admits, pulling away from the hug.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley," he smiles back at her. "I'm here to help." He stands up. "I should probably be getting up to bed, wouldn't want to wake Ron up if I waited any longer," he smiles wryly. "I'm here if you ever need to talk Mrs. Weasley," he smiles encouragingly.

"Thank you dear, now off to bed with you," she pulls the bowl of stew towards her, carefully taking a spoonful.

"Night Mrs. Weasley," Harry exits the room and closes the door softly before making his way up to Ron's room.

"There you are mate," Ron looks to him from his position on the bed as Harry enters the room. "Where you been?"

"I visited your mum," he sits on his cot. "Wanted to have a chat with her. I think she's going to be ok you know." He comments idly, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Good, that's good. What's got your mind occupied?" he asks, knowing full well that something else had his best friend distracted.

"I just can't help but thinking about everyone who gave up _everything_ for this war – Tonks, Remus, Collin." Harry stops, unable to bear listing off anyone else. "I feel like it's my fault. If I had to die by Voldemort's hand anyways, I could probably have saved them by going to him sooner. I told your mum that everyone was fighting for the brighter tomorrow and stuff, but I can't help but doubt that." He looks down at his lap again.

"Mate, they weren't fighting _for you_," Ron clarifies. "They were fighting for the _future_, so that we didn't have to fight another bloody war like this one again. That's what we were all fighting for, some of us just didn't quite make it to the end of that sodding fight."

"I guess you're right. Blimey, don't let Hermione hear me saying that." Harry grins slightly as he pulls on his pajama pants.

"What're those scars from?" Ron asks suddenly, sitting up and motioning to the scars on Harry's side and arm.

"These? They're bite marks from Nagini. I got them when Hermione and I went to Godric's Hallow." Harry shrugs.

"That's right, I remember Hermione saying something about Nagini in Godric's Hallow after bloody attacking me." He snorts before lying down again.

"_What_ did I say, might I ask?" Hermione says quietly, walking into Ron's room.

"Merlin Hermione, scared the pants right off me, you did." Ron jumps and props himself into a sitting position on his bed.

"What did I say?" she asks again, closing the door, striding over to sit on the edge off his bed.

"You mentioned that old snake showing up in Godric's Hallow when I –" Ron hesitates. "When I came back."

"Oh," Hermione says flippantly, looking down to the map she was unrolling on her lap. "Well I was thinking we could try to figure out how to find my parents a bit more." She looks between the two, awaiting a response.

The two nodded, giving her the response she waited for and she launched into her new idea. "I was thinking that we could always just start here at the north west part of the island and work our way across until we found them. They were always fond of the shore before, so maybe we could circle inwards until we found them?" she suggested, tracing the outer edges of the island with her finger.

"Whatever you'd like Hermione," Ron says, slouching down further into his pillows.

"Well you're obviously too tired to be of any help, so I suppose I'll just go to bed then. And Harry," she looks to him, "You should really talk to Ginny soon. She misses you, and she doesn't sleep at night anymore. She always sits up, staring out her window." She turns and leaves the room to the two boys, storming silently back down to her and Ginny's room.


End file.
